Tu et Il
by D.Would
Summary: OS - Il est là, adossé à la rambarde au-dessus des quais de la gare King Cross. Les trains passent. Les voyageurs s'entrecroisent à vos pieds. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vu. Mais vous êtes déjà fous amoureux. L'histoire débute sur une passerelle - la vôtre
1. Tu

**Posté le : **8 Mai 2011. _Un One-shot qui traînait sur mon ordinateur._

* * *

><p><strong>Tu et Il <strong>

Il est là, adossé à la rambarde au-dessus des quais de la gare King Cross. Les trains passent sans s'arrêter et des centaines de voyageurs s'entrecroisent à vos pieds, sous la passerelle. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vu. Mais vous êtes déjà fous amoureux. Cet amour criant l'appel quand tu débarques dans ton manteau trop grand, les mains dans les poches - parce que tu ne veux pas avoir l'air débile en les balançant. Il te regarde longuement, sans quitter tes yeux, comme s'il te connaissait par coeur, comme si ce froid de Mars te mettait à nu.

Tu rougis. Tu baisses la tête, stupidement. Ton coeur bat. Il sourit et se redresse. Il t'a reconnu, enfin. Tu hésites un moment avant de t'avancer, parce que tu ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Tu trembles et t'approches en même temps. Tu frissonnes de terreur et te répétes que tes défauts seront visibles si tu avances encore un peu trop. Tu as peur qu'il fasse un bond en arrière en voyant tes yeux myopes et tes traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Tu ouvres la bouche pour dire quelque chose, en vain.

Tu te souviens qu'à ce moment-là, il t'a adressé un geste de la main pour te désigner la gare. L'endroit, c'est toi qui l'a choisi. Tu lui disais il y a deux jours par hibou qu'ici, vous vous retrouverez plus facilement. Cette rencontre, tu as l'impression que tu l'as attendu toute ta chienne de vie. Tu te demandes si cela se voit que tu as fait des efforts pour te soigner. Tu passes quelques doigts dans tes cheveux, réfléchissant à toute allure. Et il te dit :

"_Tu es beau. Très beau même_."

C'était un bonjour de la part de ton amant.

Oh, il avait déjà insisté pour avoir ce titre. Tu l'as laissé faire. Tu trouvais ça chic. Alors il a claqué deux baisers sur tes joues, hésitant un moment au niveau de tes lèvres puis s'est éloigné. Il t'a proposé de boire un verre et tu as décliné sa proposition bien que ta gorge soit extrêment sèche. Tu as le coeur au bout des lèvres et tu as une furieuse envie de crier, de montrer que tu es heureux de le voir, enfin. Il te presse le bras et te désigne les escaliers. Il parle avec animation et toi, tu l'écoutes, fasciné.

Tu penses qu'il est magnifique avec son blouson noir, ses yeux qui transpercent la chair, ce nez parfait qu'il essayait de cacher derrière son écharpe et ses lèvres que tu avais envie d'embrasser, déjà. Il te dit qu'il t'a reconnu tout de suite, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de doute, que c'était toi et personne d'autre. Pourtant, tu ne lui avais même pas dit ce que tu portais. Toi seul avait sa photo, quelque part, partout dans tes affaires. Tu souris encore une fois, étonné de ce qu'il dit. Ce n'était pas possible qu'on te trouve si intéressant.

Tu es un peu intimidé, toi qui n'as peur de rien. Quelqu'un le bouscule, pressé par le temps. Tu as envie de l'insulter. C'est déjà ton homme, et il est beau. Il hausse des épaules en disant que ce n'est rien, qu'il a l'habitude et que sa mère lui répète de manger plus. C'est vrai, il n'est pas très costaud. Il tente de te mettre à l'aise alors il ne te touche plus. Une pointe d'inquiétude tombe dans le lac de tes yeux. Il s'arrête un moment et le monde tourne autour de vous. Il te parle d'un film cinémagique sensationnel dont quelques amis lui ont parlé. Tu aimerais bien aller le voir, ce film. Sauf qu'on t'a raconté que c'est un cliché de couple et vous n'en n'êtes pas un - pas encore. Vous vivez cet amour caché.

Officiellement, il a déjà quelqu'un. Mais tu l'aimes tellement que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu le comprends. Elle est si jolie, si pleine de vie. Alors tu te tais, tu lui dit que le cinémagique, ce n'est pas trop ton truc. Tu préfèrerais rester dans un coin bien tranquille, pour discuter. Il te propose un café. Tu hais le café. Il comprend doucement que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile. Il te taquine en disant que tu es chiant avec un immense sourire. Tu as envie de pleurer tellement il est beau. Tu te dis que tu es pathétique de penser ça. Mais ce moment, tu l'avais tant attendu qu'au fond, c'est très bien comme ça. Vaut mieux ressentir quelque chose que rien du tout.

Il semble alors réfléchir et regarde autour de lui, se demandant quoi faire et où t'emmener. Tu fixes le bout de tes chaussures et te laisse mener par le bout du nez : il te parle d'un monument avec une vue saisissante sur toute la ville - quatre ans plus tard, quand tu prendras le train, tu regarderas ce haut monument depuis ton siège en pensant à ce moment. Vous prenez une direction nouvelle et dix minutes plus tard, vous vous retrouvez dans une rue bondée. Tu te sens baloté dans un nouvel univers, plein de sons et de couleurs et d'odeurs. Il jete un oeil par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que tu le suis. Tu es là. Bien sûr que tu es là ! Tu n'aimerais être nulle par ailleurs qu'ici, près de lui.

L'endroit est sublime, des mètres au-dessus de la réalité. Il te laisse t'assoir le premier sur un banc piquant du nez vers le bas. Tu as l'impression d'être assis au bord du gouffre. Tu comprends que c'est ici que tout va se jouer. Tu l'aimes déjà trop fort. Tu étouffes sous ton manteau. Tu l'ouvres un peu. Il te demande si tu as chaud. Il semble décontracté, les jambes étendues devant lui. Tu fais non de la tête. Un silence. Tu veux dire quelque chose mais tes mains tremblent. Tu les ranges une fois de plus dans tes poches trop grandes pour les contenir. Il ponctue le silence de deux-trois phrases en l'air, pour te faire réagir. Tu ne dis plus rien. Le mutisme.

Deux ans plus tard, tu rieras avec lui en disant que tu avais eu le coup de foudre. Mais en attendant, vous ne riez pas comme des adultes que vous n'étiez pas encore. Tu n'oses même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il se penche vers toi, pose sa main sur ta cuisse et te demande si tu es malade. Non plus. Tu ne sais juste pas quoi dire et tu te sens incapable de parler. Il s'éloigne - aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Il fixe le ciel gris et tu l'entends mastiqué un chewing-gum. Il veut fumer mais s'en empêche. Tu ne fumais pas encore, à l'époque. Il ne veut pas te déranger. Fumer, tu trouvais que ça faisait vieux et prétentieux.

Le froid vous gagne mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut l'admettre. Vous finissez par rire en claquant des dents. C'était une année où Mars rimait avec blizzard. Des gens passent près de vous et leurs yeux se posent sur vous, collés sur ce banc. Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent : un aussi beau garçon que lui ne peut pas rester avec toi. Alors tu t'éloignes, physiquement. Il prend cela pour un refus et se braque. Il n'en laisse rien paraître toutefois et tu l'en remercie. Tu es déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Finalement, tu accordes raison à la météo : il gel presque. Il saute sur ses jambes, soulagé que tu lui donnes le feu vert pour bouger. Derrière vous se trouve un gigantesque temple de Merlin.

Vous y entrez après un moment d'hésitation. Il ne croit pas en Merlin et toi, tu es indécis. Indécis comme à ce moment précis. Il te sourit et entre le premier. Le silence monacale. Tu trouves l'ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante. Vous allumez un cierge et vous vous réfugiez près d'une magnifique statue. Vous êtes entourés de croyants. Alors vous chantez des messes basses, les mains jointes et le sourire aux lèvres. Il te dit que tu as de très belles mains. Tu regardes les siennes, puis ses yeux, puis sa bouche...

Tu reportes ton attention sur la statue et tu lis les gravures inscrites sur son piedestal. Finalement, il s'approche. Tu sens ses doigts effleurés le dos de ta main puis glisser sur ta paume. Tu trembles. Il te regarde, enfin. Le premier vrai regard, franc, plein de questions, plein d'appréhension et d'impatience. Il la serre un moment et tu le laisses faire, te foutant royalement du monde tout autour. Tout à coup, tu retires ta main. Tu penses à Elle. Elle qu'il aime. Tu as un cas de conscience. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas correct vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle n'a rien demandé et elle l'aime. Toi aussi tu l'aimes, mais tu passeras toujours après.

Tu tentes de l'assimiler même si tu as des sables mouvants dans le ventre. Même si ta main est partie se réfugier dans sa soeur, il continue de les fixer et de sourire. Ce moment-là, vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie. Il te l'a dit plusieurs fois : il te l'a chanté contre tes lèvres un an après. Tu pensais, en vivant ce moment, que tu étais le seul à ressentir. Mais lui aussi avait été touché. Tu l'as su trop tardivement. Mais est-ce que cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Au fond de toi, tu sais que les dés sont jetés. Tu es déjà accro.

Vous parlez de tellement de choses que l'atmosphère commence à se réchauffer. Vous partagez votre premier fou rire. Tu es fier de toi : au moins, il a l'air heureux. L'ambiance retombe quand l'heure tourne. Elle l'attend. Tu ne veux pas savoir où alors tu t'excuses en te levant brusquement. Il t'apaise en disant que ça ne fait rien. Il lève les yeux au ciel en disant qu'il aurait tout son temps pour la voir. Le ciel n'a jamais résolu sa prière. Il et elle ne se voyaient plus que très rarement. Tu étais la menace invisible de leur couple.

Il te raccompagne et te regarde partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Oh, bien sûr, tu ne le savais pas. Mais un jour, longtemps après, il te l'a murmuré. Il t'a demandé pourquoi à ce moment-là, tu ne t'étais pas retourné pour le regarder une dernière fois. Tu as hésité un moment, ta tête posée sur son épaule nue, puis tu lui as dit que tu étais sûr et certain de le revoir très bientôt. C'est ce qu'il s'est produit. Tu étais devenu essentiel. Tu le sais. Tu le sens quand il te parle. Vous ne vous dites pas que vous vous aimez, pourtant, vous le savez déjà tous les deux. Tu embrasses ses lettres dès qu'il t'écrit. Tu caresses son prénom dès que tu le prononces. Tu es amoureux et lui aussi.

Tu es prêt à attendre tout un millénaire pour lui. Mais tu lui en veux. Sa présence devient rare. Il te raconte peu de choses et tu deviens jaloux. Elle doit se cacher derrière tout ça. Tu prends ton mal en patience et tu attends. Ta cheminée s'allume, sa tête dans l'âtre. Elle et lui c'est du passé. Il te veut toi. Il t'a toujours aimé, dès la phrase d'accroche. Il t'aime et ça doit être écrit quelque part tant s'est fort. Evidemment, il ne le dit pas comme ça, mais tu le devines. En fait, tu es excellent pour lire entre les lignes. Tu es partagé entre tristesse et joie. Tu es heureux pour toi, mais une part de ton être a quelques scrupules à le manifester. Il vient de perdre son amour de jeunesse.

Mais il y a toi de l'autre côté. Tu lui promets d'être là quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne répond rien mais tu devines qu'il doit être en train d'acquiescer sombrement. Tu le connais par coeur. Il te dit qu'il t'ai-... tiens à toi. Il se rattrape de justesse avant de disparaître et tu es propulsé sur une autre planète. Tu t'endors, léger. Tu as attendu cet homme toute ta vie, quelques semaines de plus, ce n'est pas la lune. Un soir encore, il apparaît dans l'âtre brûlant de la cheminée. Il est trop occupé pour te voir. Tu n'oses pas lui dire qu'il te manque terriblement. C'est débile, tu as peur de lui faire peur. Tu fermes la bouche de crainte que les mots t'échappent.

Il te fait remarqué que tu étais moins bavard lors de votre première rencontre. Tu entends son rire résonner jusque dans tes oreilles. Alors tu lui promets de l'énerver avec ton babillage constant la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez. Tu as envie qu'il te couvre de son regard doux, maintenant, là, tout de suite. Mais il n'est pas là. Il te rassure en te disant que bientôt - oui, bientôt - vous vous reverrez. Alors qu'il te le promet, tu entends une voix près de lui. Tu demandes qui c'est. Il te répond que c'est un ami. Tu hausses vaguement des épaules et lui transmets un bonjour. Vous discutez encore un peu, tu rêves éveillé de la prochaine fois que tu le reverras. Il te quitte en te disant qu'il tient à toi, encore une fois. Tu te dis que cette soirée changera vos vies à tous les deux, que c'est à partir de là que vous allez inexorablement vous rapprocher.

C'est étrange comme tu as tort et raison à la fois. Le lendemain matin, tu te réveilles le sourire aux lèvres. Tu restes dans ton jogging la Gazette du Sorcier sur les genoux, suivant de près une histoire à l'eau de rose entre un officiel du Ministère et une journaliste. On sonne à ta porte. Tu ouvres. Tu te sens gêné quand tu vois un homme sublime juste devant toi, qui te détaille ouvertement comme un morceau de viande. Tu le fixes, le trouvant impoli. Cet homme te dit qu'il le connait. Ton Il. Tu te rends compte que tu es en jogging et très moche. Mais tu le laisses continuer. Ton coeur s'étreint en pensant qu'il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave. Tu as besoin d'une chaise, vite.

L'homme te cite un philosophe perdu. Tu ne te souviens plus de la phrase en question. Elle parlait d'honnêteté. Tu ne vois pas où cet homme veut en venir. Il t'explique : il a toujours été sincère et souhaite continuer à l'être. C'est alors qu'une bombe explose dans ton coeur quand cet inconnu te dit qu'il a couché avec ton Il. Il. Il qui était si tendre avec toi, te faisant pratiquemment l'amour à travers les mots. Tu es atomisé par la nouvelle. Il te tend la main, se présentant comme l'ami d'hier soir, de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Tu as un rire nerveux alors qu'une main fatiguée survole ta figure. Tu n'avais pas fermé l'oeil, ressassant ses mots doux dans un recoin de ton esprit. Tu te demandes aussi à quel moment tu as commencé à pleurer. L'homme te dit désolé mais tu sais qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Tu lui claques la porte au nez.

Tu tournes comme un lion en cage chez toi, te demandant pourquoi il a bien pu faire ça. Tu veux le frapper, le faire souffrir, lui hurler d'avoir gâché une histoire pas encore commencée. Pourtant, au fond, tu sais que tu te trompes. Il ne t'a pas trompé, officiellement. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Il ne t'a rien promit. Mais tu es déjà amoureux, alors tu subis. Tu tombes sur ton lit, allongé. Tu ne sais plus dans quel monde tu es. Tu te dis que tu l'as perdu, qu'il n'est qu'un sale menteur. Tu continues de pleurer en silence et tu te détestes de le faire pour un mec comme lui.

Tu ne vois pas le temps passé, enlacé dans les bras tièdes de ta couverture. Tu n'oses plus bouger. Tu n'as plus le courage de rien. Tu restes là, le regard perdu dans le paysage bleu qui se découpe par le carré de ta fenêtre. Tu te demandes qui est l'artiste qui a peint ce foutu tableau. Le monde ne peut pas être si beau. Peut-être que si, après tout, pourquoi ferais-tu confiance envers quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu ? Cet homme a probablement menti. Tu essuies ton visage en souriant. Oui, c'est un pur mensonge. Le monde est jaloux de votre amour et veut vous le faire payer. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il t'aime. Il ne te l'a pas encore dit mais tu le sais. Ta cheminée s'allume pour la dixième fois, au moins, de la journée sans que tu ne répondes.

C'est lui, tu le sais. Tu le fuyais il n'y a pas quelques minutes. Tu sautes sur tes pieds et t'agenouilles devant la cheminée. Tu caches un rire en entendant sa voix inquiète. Il te demande ce qu'il se passe. Tu lui dis que tout va bien entre deux reniflements. Un silence. Mais tu souris. Cet homme a menti. Alors pour rassurer ton amour, tu mentionnes la visite importune d'aujourd'hui. Silence. Il te demande alors ce que vous vous êtes dits. Tu rapportes le contenu du message. Silence. Tu ris en disant que c'était stupide de sa part, que tu ne pouvais pas avaler une chose pareille, surtout que vous ne vous connaissez pas. Tu lui demandes comment son ami a eu ton adresse alors qu'il n'était jamais venu chez toi. Tu lui dis que tu as déjà pensé à où vous pourriez vous rendre pour votre prochaine rencontre. Mais il te coupe. Il dissipe le doute. Il affirme. "_Oui, nous avons couchés ensemble_".

Tu es estomaqué. Tu ne comprends plus rien. Alors il ajoute : "_Mais c'est toi que j'aime... C'est toi, je te le jure. Je t'ai dit ça pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre avec moi. Je ne suis pas un gars bien, plus maintenant. Mais je t'aime... Je t'aime tellem_-". Sur ces douces paroles, tu quittes la pièce. Tu n'as plus envie de l'entendre - ni lui, ni le piaillement des oiseaux à ta fenêtre, ni la radio qui vomit les dernières notes d'un jingle publicitaire, ni cette musique qui s'échappe depuis la chambre voisine. Tu trembles et tu te maudit de l'avoir rencontré.

Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il a encore honte de ce qu'il t'a fait. Vous n'en parlez jamais. Il sait que cela t'a coûté de l'avoir pardonné. Il te remercie de ton tact, ton pardon, ton amour pour lui. Cet ami baisable a disparu de la circulation. Il voulait juste te faire payer d'être devenu sa priorité. Parfois, tu te poses et tu te dis ce que serait devenu ta vie si tu avais été rancunier jusqu'au bout. Vous ne seriez pas allés dans ce parc, ce jour d'été pluvieux par exemple. Le premier rendez-vous galant de votre histoire d'amour.

Tu portais une chemise rouge et vous vous étiez attendu sur la passerelle de la gare King Cross, comme une évidence. En te voyant, il a eu l'air scotché. Tu avais mis le paquet. Tu avais voulu qu'il se souvienne toute sa vie de ton apparition, de ta splendeur, de ta jeunesse. Ce fut gravé dans les mémoires. Vous étiez d'une beauté insolente tous les deux. Tu n'avais pas prit de veste et la pluie te collait à la peau. Mais tu t'en foutais, même si Miss Météo avait prévu du soleil.

Dans l'atmosphère feutrée d'une salle de cinémagique, vous vous êtes embrassés pour la première fois... Ou plutôt, non. Il t'a demandé la permission de t'embrasser. Il t'a dit, deux ans après, qu'il ne savait pas s'il le méritait. Tu as sourit contre sa bouche, oubliant qu'il t'avait déjà trompé une fois et qu'il pouvait recommencer. Tu t'es jeté dans cette histoire d'amour la tête la première. Tu n'as pas su mettre le frein et tu t'es prit le mur en pleine face. Des tentations, il y en avait partout - y compris sur cette toile de cinémagique.

Trois mois après, tu découvres des photos d'acteurs célèbres en tenue aguicheuse dans sa chambre. Il rit, ne prenant pas cela au sérieux. Mais tu comprends qu'il vit en plein fantasme et que tu ne seras jamais physiquement à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais ça, tu ne le sais pas encore. Alors tu l'embrasses comme si c'était le dernier film de l'histoire de l'humanité. Tu lui chantes ton amour entre deux gémissements étouffés. Tu ne lui as jamais dit mais c'était ton premier baiser. Tu as joué le jeu du mec qui s'y connaissait pour combler la différence de matûrité. Il n'y a vu que du feu. Et quel feu ! Il y avait un léger renflement au niveau de son entrejambe.

Fier de toi, tu as posé ta tête sur son épaule pour la première fois de ta vie, sans te douter que des années après, tu réitèrerais le geste. Tu n'es pas très tendre d'habitude mais il a su percer la carapace. Tu as si peur qu'il s'envole loin, dans les bras d'un autre. Il caresse tes cheveux, ton cou, ton bras, ta cuisse et entrelace vos doigts. "_J'ai toujours rêvé de la tenir plus longtemps que huit secondes_", souffle-t-il près de ton oreille sans quitter le grand écran des yeux. "_Ca ne te dérange pas que je te tienne la main _?" Au fond, ce n'était pas réellement une question et tout le monde le sait. Vous êtes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tu as déjà trop sacrifié pour être avec lui - ton honneur par exemple. Mais tu te répètes inlassablement que même dans tes rêves les plus fous, tu ne serais pas au bras d'un homme aussi beau. Mine de rien, le physique ça compte - surtout à ton âge. Quand on te demande le tien, tu te tais. Quand on te demande le sien, tu le rajeunis. Mentalement, vous êtes pareils, pas besoin de bougies. Finalement, au bout de deux rencontres en tant qu'amants, il s'aperçoit que tu le domines d'un point de vue intellectuel et spirituel même si tu es le plus jeune. Il s'étonne de te voir si vif d'esprit, lui qui n'était sorti qu'avec des simplets. Ca lui fait peur. C'était lui le cerveau, avant.

Tu comprends vite le problème et tu rectifies le tire : quand il raconte des choses, tu évites de montrer que tu le sais déjà et écoute ce qu'il a à dire avec intérêt. Tu fais l'idiot et ça l'amuse. C'est ça aussi l'intelligence : faire preuve de bêtise au bon moment. Il t'embrasse plus fort parce que tu es parfait pour lui. Tu l'aimes comme il est et il s'en étonne encore. Quatre ans plus tard, il te répètera encore qu'il ne sait pas ce que tu lui trouves, que tu pourrais trouver mieux, qu'il est pathétique. Mais tu l'aimes, alors tu ris contre ses lèvres en lui disant que rien chez lui est pathétique, que tu l'aimes et que rien - oh oui, rien - ne pourra te décourager. Il te qualifie de sangsue. Mais il n'a pas envie de se débarrasser de toi, pas même pour une seconde.

Tu as l'impression d'être dans ce film que vous avez vu, une fois, ensemble. Tu te souviens de cette pluie apaisante qui tombait sur vous en sortant du cinéma et du lieux magique où il t'a emmené ensuite. Tu avais l'impression d'atterir dans un autre monde avec ta chemise trempée. Il t'a pris les mains et t'a emmené dans un square à l'abris des regards. Il n'y avait pas un chat. La pluie avait balayé les gens jusqu'à chez eux. Vous étiez seuls. Vous êtes passés sous une arcade fleurie. Il a descendu deux marches et toi, tu étais en haut. Il t'a embrassé doucement, timidement. Puis tu as passé tes bras autour de son cou et tu lui as murmuré des je t'aime encore et encore. Il t'a répété qu'il te trouvait si beau, que c'était un rêve, qu'il était si heureux avec toi. Votre amour, il n'y croyait plus.

Tu n'as pas voulu ajouter que toi non plus alors tu l'as entraîné vers une fontaine qui débordait et à essayer de l'y pousser à l'intérieur. Vous vous êtes bagarrés en criant de joie, comme des enfants que vous n'étiez plus vraiment. Tu lui as jeté de l'eau claire à la figure. Il n'a pas aimé ça et te l'a fait payé en t'embrassant durement, impérieusement. Tu as aimé ça. L'amour ce n'est pas forcément doux, et tu l'as très vite assimilé. Tu aimais aussi la violence de la passion. Il en joue. Tu ne le repousses pas vraiment. Tu te dis qu'il y a une chose qu'il fait bien : te plaquer contre un matelas et te faire l'amour les volets grands ouverts sur la rue bruyante. En général, il met du jazz. Il adore le jazz. Tu t'en fous. Tu l'adores lui.

Après avoir fait l'amour, vous écoutez souvent de la musique. Il fume une cigarette et tu te laisses envahir par les sens qui se bousculent. Tu oses lui dire que tu adores le rock'n'roll moldu. Il arque un sourcil. Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi. Tu fais une moue boudeuse, disant que tu avais l'esprit, et que cela comptait amplement. Il rit de ton air juvénil puis son sourire disparaît : c'est vrai, tu es jeune. Il l'avait oublié. Tu étais si mûr pour ton âge. Il caresse tes traits d'un air absent, pris dans une énième réflexion. Il te souffle que même vieux, il t'aimera encore parce que c'était Toi avec un grand T. Il te dit que tu es immortel, que tu resteras jeune quoi qu'il puisse se produire sur cette foutue planète. Tu nies. C'est n'importe quoi tout ça.

Il délire à force de fumer des substances toxiques. Il te dit qu'il est très sérieux. Il caresse ton corps et tu le crois. Oui, tu es jeune et l'homme que tu aimes t'aime aussi. Il n'y a rien de plus beau. Vous êtes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Un doigt passe sur ton sourcil brun afin de le redessiner et tu souris. Il se blotti contre toi, et tu te dis que dans toute cette histoire, c'est lui l'enfant. Tu caresses ses cheveux et te dit que c'est un moment de fragilité comme un autre. Tu ne dis rien et déposes un baiser sur sa clavicule.

Il te demande alors ce que tu feras plus tard. "_Plus tard _?", répètes-tu sans vouloir comprendre. "_Oui, quand tu seras revenu à la raison et que tu m'auras quitté. Qu'est-ce que tu feras _?" Tu réfléchis. En fait, tu n'y avais jamais pensé. Le quitter pour aller où et avec qui ? "_Je ne sais pas_". Ta réponse ne le satisfait pas. Il se redresse et te contemple d'un air dur. "_Je sais que notre histoire est en sursis. Tu en auras marre un jour. Tu vas me quitter. Et puis... Et puis ça sera mieux pour toi_." Tu sembles incrédule. "_Mieux pour moi ? Tu te prends pour qui pour décider à ma place de ce qui me ferait du bien ou non ? Je suis peut-être encore jeune mais je sais ce que je veux dans la vie. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi, là, partout, dans ma vie. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas_."

Il s'adosse contre le mur, l'oreiller entre ses jambes croisées en tailleur. Il lève le menton et offre sa gorge. Il fixe le plafond en se mordant un instant la lèvre inférieure. "_J'ai rêvé que je mourrais_." Tu ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Tu ne le presses pas pour continuer, de peur de faire avorter ses pensées. Il est d'un naturel posé. Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Alors tu attends. Tu sens que le moment est important. "_J'ai rêvé que je mourrais et qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi, que tu étais parti. Il ne me restait plus que ton souvenir. Et j'ai souri. C'était... la chose la plus belle qui pouvait m'arriver_." Tu le penses aussi. Tu n'ajoutes rien.

Tu comprends qu'il a peur que tu le quittes autant que toi tu as peur de le perdre. Tu lui touches le bout du nez en disant que chez tes amis, ça portait bonheur. Il rit de tes enfantillages et ça le soulage. Quatre ans plus tard, vous regrettez de ne plus rire autant. Vous parlez de cette époque perdue avec des trémolos dans la voix. Quatre ans plus tard, vous ne savez plus très bien où vous en êtes. Vos souvenirs sont noyés dans le vague. L'amnésie de l'amour. Parfois, des odeurs, des endroits, te rappelle lui. Et ça lui arrive à lui aussi. Tu te souviens de sa première crise de jalousie, quand il avait voulu t'étrangler. Tu étais magnifique.

Il te voulait que pour lui. Ses doigts se sont retrouvés autour de ta gorge. Tu l'as regardé avec amplomb et froideur et ça ne te ressemblait pas. Il n'a pas fléchit pour autant. Ses traits tirés par la rage se sont mués en une mine joviale. Il s'éloigne en disant qu'il plaisantait mais tu sais, au fond de toi, que c'est faux. Il t'aime à la haine. Il a trop peur que tu le quittes un jour. Tu es trop bien pour lui - tout le monde le sait, sauf toi. Toi, tu gardes une image de lui comme un homme inaccessible et distant. Cet homme que tu as réussi à faire fléchir. Cet homme qui dit ne jamais sourire. Cet homme-là est tombé amoureux de toi, à tes risques et périls, mon ange.

Mais tu ne recules pas, bien au contraire. C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début. Le soleil danse sur vos corps vigoureux, plongés dans l'alcôve de ses draps puant le sexe et la clope. Tu te vautres la tête la première dans ses bras. Vous avez déjà oubliés qu'il voulait te faire du mal quelques minutes auparavant. Tu comptes ses grains de beautés, voulant t'en souvenir pour l'éternité. Tu ris contre sa peau lorsqu'il te chatouille de ses doigts un peu trop curieux. Tu l'embrasses. Tu l'embrasses comme tu as appris à le faire à ses côtés - brutalement mais avec un arrière-goût d'amour. Il est toujours surpris de la manière dont tu t'y prends : "_Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça_", te dit-il un jour alors que vous entriez dans le couloir menant à une salle de cinémagique.

Tu es fier de ton petit effet. Tu fais l'étonné mais tu sais qu'il a raison. Personne ne pouvait l'embrasser comme ça parce que tu étais le seul à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, au fond. Et il a peur que tu sois l'unique. Il craint qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisses l'aimer avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il préfère s'éloigner. Il étouffe. Il part à l'étranger te laissant seul avec tes questions sans réponse. Quand vous vous quittez, tu t'efforces de sourire pour qu'il garde un beau souvenir de toi quand il te trompera, là-bas. Parce que tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer. Nulle n'est irremplaçable, pas même toi.

Ca y'est, il est parti.

Tu ne pleures pas. Tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela allait arriver. Il y a des choses que tu ne pouvais pas lui offrir et il va toutes les trouver là-bas, si loin. Le temps passe et un autre jules te court après. Tu le trouves attendrissant de te faire pratiquemment la sérénade. Mais ce n'est pas ton Il. Tu restes insensible. Tu es paralysé dans tes souvenirs et engourdis dans tes sentiments qui persistent. Tu t'en veux de ne pas savoir tourner la page. Alors tu trouves un moyen de substitution pour le faire. Tu écris tes états d'âme que tu n'oses pas relire. Tu fais faire à tes personnages tout ce que toi et lui aurait dû faire, dans l'ordre. Mais, eux, contrairement à vous, ne se quittent jamais.

Ils s'aiment comme ce n'est pas permit. Tu les jalouses pour leur culot, leur franchise et leur sincérité. Quand il est parti, il ne t'a pas dit je t'aime. Tu as peur que tout reparte dans le mauvais sens. Tu écris un peu plus fort, jusqu'à en être malade. Tu veux qu'il revienne. Tu l'aimes trop. Tu vas mourir sans lui. Tes proches le sentent. Ils t'emmènent voir des médicomages qui ne savent pas ce que tu as.

Du jour au lendemain, il revient. Tu exploses de joie. Tu ne lui en veux pas. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu cours déjà chez lui pour lui dire comme il t'a manqué.

Il t'accueille un peu froidement, le nez dans les valises. Tu te calmes de suite, restant dans ton coin. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Tu lui proposes de lui faire à manger - il adore quand tu cuisines. Il reste insensible. Il s'en contre-balance un peu. Toi aussi, tu t'en fous. Mais tu le fais quand même, histoire de t'occuper l'esprit. Tes doigts se baladent sur les étagères. Tu cherches quelque chose d'intéressant à lui faire. Tu préfères ne pas penser à son voyage et à ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas. Le plus important, c'est qu'il est avec toi, que quoi qu'il se passe, il sera toujours à tes côtés.

Tu mets la casserole sur le feu et tu es si absorbé par ce que tu fais que tu ne sens pas deux bras masculins t'encercler. Ses lèvres se perdent près de ta machoir. Tu retiens un rire. Tu n'as pas aimé son habituelle froideur en arrivant. Il se rattrape en te disant que tu es unique, que tu es toujours aussi beau - si ce n'est pas plus. Tu ne réponds pas, trop occupé. Il lâche enfin que tu lui as terriblement manqué. Tu es un peu perdu alors tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que le plat est bientôt prêt. Il s'éloigne et met les couverts. Vous mangez en silence alors que vous avez des centaines de choses à vous raconter. A la fin du repas, tu te blottis dans ses bras et tu te demandes comment tu en es arrivé là, toi qui est d'un naturel si fier d'ordinaire.

Dans ses yeux, il fait miroiter des je t'aime. Il t'emmène jusque dans sa chambre et honore une fois de plus ton corps. Tu lui dis que tu as écrit en l'attendant. Il ne comprend pas. Il n'a reçu aucun message de ta part. Tu souris. "_Non, je ne t'ai pas écrit des lettres. J'ai écrit une histoire. Tu voudras la lire _?" Il dit oui en souriant. Il trouve cela bien que tu ais réussi à trouver quelque chose qui t'embarque si loin, pour oublier. Une semaine après, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu arrives chez lui, prenant déjà tes marques. Tu lui fais lire, le rouge aux joues, des choses que tu as écrite en pensant très fort à lui. Il ne te demande pas de qui il s'agit. Il le sait déjà, par coeur. Puis quand il a finit de lire, il t'observe bizarrement et te dis que tu as un truc.

"_Quel truc _?", demandes-tu. "_Un truc_, répète-t-il avec obstination. _Tu as un truc de tous ces grands gars que je lis, parfois. Un truc à exploiter. Tu es jeune. Plus jeune que moi. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner plus tard, si tu continues comme ça_ ?" Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il entend par "truc" et "ça" mais tu acquiesces tout de même. Il saute de son lit, allume sa cigarette dégageant un nuage bleu irisé, tes feuilles encore dans les mains. Il relit, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Tu le trouves fascinant et tu imagines déjà un passage dans ton histoire où un des héros serait penché à une fenêtre.

Ton amant se retourne, te regarde, te souris, et replonge dans sa lecture. Il tient ton amour entre ses doigts. Anxieux, tu te lèves et déposes ta tête sur son épaule, lisant en diagonal. Tu lui arraches les feuilles des mains pour les ranger dans ton sac. Tu as l'impression qu'il ouvre tes entrailles et dissèque ton âme. "_Tu as déjà lu une fois_", signales-tu d'un air irrité. Il te prend les mains et plonge son regard dans le tien. Tout est une question de regard - vous le savez tous les deux. C'est perdu d'avance quand il pose ton regard sur toi. Tu fonds. Il récupère ton paquet de feuilles et s'allonge sur le lit, le cendrier près de lui. Tu files à ta place attitrée, à ses côtés.

Parfois, il lève le nez et te fait des commentaires assez pertinents. Puis il te dit, enfin : "_Je n'aime pas un de tes héros. Il est trop froid, trop innaccessible. Il vit dans son monde. Il n'aime pas être approché. On dirait qu'il... qu'il n'a pas de failles. Du moins, j'ai cette impression. Je ne l'aime pas pour ça. Il n'a pas de sensibilité comparé à l'autre_." Tu souris tristement. L'autre, c'est toi. Il le comprend tout à coup et semble mal à l'aise que tu exhibes ainsi ses défauts. Sa main se balade sur ton ventre chaud et il te demande de lui faire une promesse. Tu dis oui sans réfléchir.

Il te demande de rendre ce personnage moins froid, plus humain, plus amoureux aussi parce que l'autre le mérite. Il te demande de tout faire pour que ce personnage enlève le masque. Tu l'embrasses et le lui promets. Il se perd dans tes yeux et te dit que tu as du talent. C'est la première personne de toute ta vie qui l'a prononcé. Tu le crois, parce qu'il ne t'a pas encore menti. Tu lui donnerais le bon Dieu sans confession. Il a foi en toi alors tu vas tenter d'être à la hauteur. A l'heure où ces mos franchissent ses lèvres, tu ne sais pas si tu as du talent. Quatre ans plus tard, tu en doutes encore sérieusement. Mais tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il ne se trompe pas, pour ne pas le faire mentir. Tu es jeune et tu as la vie devant toi.

Cette fois, vous êtes bien partis. Vous le savez. Il t'aime. Tu l'aimes. C'est tout ce qui compte. De ton côté, on ne cesse de te répéter que tu te brûleras les ailes dans cette relation. Mais tu sais que c'est crucial d'être là, que vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer, quoi qu'il advienne. De son côté, on ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il est en âge d'avoir quelqu'un d'un peu plus mâtur. Mais il sait que tu es plus mûr qu'eux tous, que vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer, quoi qu'il advienne. Et d'apprendre, l'un auprès de l'autre.

Tu es si heureux à l'idée qu'il t'appartienne pleinement, que tu te permets de rêver. Rêver d'un monde où vous ne formez qu'un, que vous avez fondés quelque chose de solide. Tu oses lui en parler un jour. Il sourit et rêve également d'un jour où cela sera possible. Trois ans plus tard, il te dit que tu as vu trop loin, trop beau pour vous deux. Mais ça a été une belle période. Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui peut arriver. Il t'écrit une lettre d'amour où il te promet aucune promesse. Tu trouves la démarche sincère. Tu es touché. Trois ans après, tu déchires la lettre en huit. La promesse a été brisée.

Tu te souviendras encore du moment où il t'a dit ne plus t'aimer - toute ta vie encore, tu t'en souviendras.

Il te regarde par-dessus la table du café se trouvant sur la passerelle, votre passerelle. Tu sais qu'il a quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu le devines à son regard inquiet. Mais tu n'imagines pas une chose pareille : "_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre_." Tu l'écoutes sans entendre. Il craint ta réaction. Tu voudrais le maudire mais tu n'y arrives pas. Il y a à peine cinq minutes, en franchissant cette porte, tu t'imaginais qu'il t'aimait encore.

Sauf que les histoires d'amour c'est une question de point de vue et tu l'as trop souvent oublié. Tu pensais que tout était déjà acquis, que vous auriez le droit à un peu de repos après avoir si longtemps bataillé pour être ensemble. Et voilà qu'il fout tout en l'air pour un coup de coeur qui ne durera qu'une simple semaine. Mais il ne t'a pas menti. Tu ignores encore si c'est une bonne chose. Tu aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il a pensé de toi tout au long de cette histoire. Tu te demandes si ce n'était qu'une illusion ou si c'était si fort que ça en avait l'air.

Tu pars. Tu le quittes. Tu es assomé par la nouvelle. Il avait beaucoup plut ce jour-là. Tu t'en souviens très bien. Tu avais écrit à une personne chère à ton coeur, avec beaucoup d'émotion. Tu lui as expliqué que tu étais perdu - hier encore, tout semblait si beau. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as de moins que cette nouvelle personne. Tu voudrais être elle à l'instant, pour qu'il t'aime encore.

Mais c'est fini. Tu fais avec. Tu aurais dû te méfier : en amour, rien ne peut être planifié à l'avance. Depuis cette histoire, tu n'arrives plus à aimer qui que ce soit. Depuis cette rencontre, tu continues d'écrire parce que ça te fait tenir bon. Depuis cet homme, tu as l'impression d'avoir pris cent ans.

Il a changé ta vie. Tu as changé la sienne. Et si c'était à refaire, est-ce que vous recommenceriez ?


	2. Il

**Posté le :** 20 Juin 2011. _Une petite mélodie estivale sévit._

* * *

><p>Je tenais d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lues la première partie de cette histoire. Récemment, les événements ont fait que j'ai eu besoin de la poursuivre. En effet, la première partie de cette intrigue s'achevait sur une question et j'ai reçu une réponse. De là a découlé la suite. Cette histoire me tient à cœur car, justement, elle est à l'intérieure de moi. Je trouve que quelques chansons de Yael Naïm collent parfaitement à l'intrigue comme <em>Today<em>, _Man of an another woman_ ou encore _Love is a bird_. J'ai redécouvert cette chanteuse il y a peu et elle a une voix magique. Cela m'a transporté. Bémol : je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu à vos reviews, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont réellement – et je pèse mes mots – touchées.

**D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu et Il<strong>

_suite_

**.**

**.**

**.**

- _Oui_, te souffle-t-il. _Oui, je recommencerai pour toutes ces choses qu'on a vécu. Pour ce petit boum dans mon cœur. Je t'ai aimé, tu sais ? Je t'ai aimé comme un dingue mais je ne savais pas comment me débrouiller avec ce trop-plein d'amour. C'était la première fois que ça m'avait pris si fort. Je veux dire… Je recommencerai si on repartait à la case départ. Si recommencer signifie reprendre notre histoire où nous l'avons laissée, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Ça serait trop dur – surtout pour toi. Et toi, tu recommencerais_ ?

- _Evidemment, ça m'a forgé. On n'en fait pas deux des rencontres comme ça. Tu sais, avec le recul, je comprends mieux pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous : tu avais déjà vécu une histoire longue de trois ans. Tu ne voulais plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Tu t'es préservé. Tu as kidnappé ton cœur hors de portée. Tu m'as fait confiance dans la demi-mesure. Tu avais peur que je piétine tes sentiments. Tu te disais que j'étais jeune, que tu étais mon premier amour, que j'en trouverai d'autres – des mieux. Tu avais un peu plus vécu que moi. Tu pensais connaître la vie. Tu as voulu me protéger d'une peine de cœur alors tu t'es refusé de m'aimer ? C'est ça ?_ (Silence)_ Tu pensais que ma jeunesse entravait ma clairvoyance. Tu avais raison : je t'aimais comme un fou… mais j'étais lucide. J'avais compris ce que signifiait aimer. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes en retour, autant que moi… A un moment donné, j'ai eu peur que tu m'aimes moins et d'être foutu. J'avais peur que… que tu t'en ailles de ne pas être assez bien aussi. Et toi, tu avais peur que je me prenne la réalité des choses en pleine face. Notre histoire d'amour est un énorme quiproquo. Je… Je te remercie d'avoir essayé de me préserver, mais tu n'as pas réussi. Tu voulais garder de la réserve et rester lucide pour deux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il rit.

-_ Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien te cacher, en un regard, une mimique, et c'est fini. Je suis démasqué. Moi, tu te rends compte ?_

Tu souris.

- _Toi aussi, tu me connais très bien_.

- _C'est vrai. Je te connais par cœur depuis le temps que ça dure. Des années qu'on se court après et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter_.

* * *

><p>Tu et Il admettent qu'ils ont un problème à régler. Ils se sont aimer trop fort par le passé. Ils n'arrivent plus à se débarrasser des échos de ces battements de cœur traversant les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années. Leur histoire transcende la logique. Après s'être connus, ils n'ont plus été les mêmes. De toute manière, ils ne veulent pas être les mêmes. Ils ont eu mal, tous les deux. Mais ça a été un tremplin émotionnel. Ils ont eu le bonheur, l'ultime honneur, de tomber fous amoureux.<p>

Tu as grandi. Il est si fort, à présent. Il s'en étonne. C'était leur passion qui l'avait forgé. Tu regardes droit devant lui et ne se retourne jamais quand on l'appelle. Ce sont les autres qui lui court après – comme cette fin de soirée automnale.

Tu sortais des cours, la mine maussade. Il révisait ses notes et feuilletait ses devoirs à faire d'un air discret. Il emprunte le Magicobus pour rentrer chez lui et s'assoit sans faire attention au reste. Il sent quelqu'un s'installer en face. Il lève le nez : un homme banal. Mais debout, là, se tient Il. Il était là. Cela allait faire près d'un an que tu ne l'avais pas vu. Dans ses yeux fourmille un bonheur non-feint.

Il te regarde. Tu le regardes. Il fait un signe à l'autre homme de se décaler afin d'être face à toi, et à toi seul. Tu replonges aussitôt dans tes notes, tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire, là. Tu es crevé. A ce moment donné, sa vue t'insupporte. Il se penche vers toi et essaie de lire à l'envers. Tu refermes brusquement ton calepin et le range soigneusement dans ton sac – grignotant des secondes pour éviter de croiser ses prunelles.

Tu te demandes ce qu'il t'a pris d'avoir choisi la même école que lui. Inconsciemment, tu avais toujours voulu le retrouver et être près sans qu'il ne le sache. Maintenant qu'il est là, tu perds tes moyens alors tu préfères te taire et tu te dis, que comme ça, il ne viendra pas te faire chier. Mais il est si heureux de te voir, qu'il te présente son ami. Tu as déjà oublié son prénom. Tu souris aimablement alors que l'autre grince des dents. L'autre sent qu'Il t'aime encore. Toi, tu fais semblant que tu en as strictement rien à foutre.

Au fond, tu es curieux de voir de quelle manière il va te présenter à son actuel amant (oui, tu le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir quelles sont ses intentions envers quelqu'un à la simple vue de son attitude).

- _C'est mon ex_, lâche-t-il avec un parfait sourire en coin. _On est resté ensemble un moment… D'ailleurs, tu veux toujours m'épouser ?_

Il plaisante. Mais c'est malvenu et de mauvais goût. L'autre grince des dents. Tu lui lances un regard torve, désabusé.

- _Tu n'es pas prêt de baiser, ce soir,_ rétorques-tu face à sa puérilité.

- _Je suis heureux de te revoir. Ça va faire un paquet de temps. Tu as changé de lunettes ? Elles te vont terriblement bien._

Tu lances un regard à l'autre qui est au bord de la crise de nerf. Il tripote les manches de son pull de gestes compulsifs. Tu sens ses doigts se tendre afin de prendre la main à Il. L'autre à envie de marquer son territoire. Mais Il ne prend pas la main des gens avec qui il sort – sauf exception, avec toi, il le voulait toujours.

- _Alors, tu finis si tard les cours ?_

- _Oui, je préfère travailler la nuit. C'est plus reposant, et plus beau quand tu rentres chez toi. Personne ne vient t'emmerder. Enfin… tu déroges à la règle._

Il éclate de rire, face à ton mordant. Ça le rassure : tu n'as pas changé. Il s'ébouriffe les cheveux, regarde autour de lui, les yeux brillants d'un on-ne-savait-quoi et se lève en plein Magicobus. Il tient l'équilibre malgré les nombreux bringuebalement et hèle les voyageurs à lui prêter une oreille attentive. Tout le monde vous observe. Tu es gêné. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare.

- _Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Parce que moi, je veux t'épouser. Je n'abandonnerai pas._

Tu éclates de rire, parce qu'au fond, tu sais qu'il rigole. Enfin, tu espères qu'il rigole… Mais l'autre loupe un battement de cœur. Il est effrayé par la tournure que prennent les choses. En te voyant rire, comme il y a si longtemps, il se détend. Il retourne à sa place et fixe tes mains. Tu as la vague impression qu'il veut les saisir mais qu'il n'ose pas. Alors avec ses yeux, il semble te dire quelque chose dont tu as du mal à déchiffrer. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire face à ce regard intense.

Tu fuis. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, mais tu préfères – par simple décence. L'autre est toujours là et ne dit rien. Il est blessé dans son égo et t'en veut alors que vous êtes des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Il ne se doute de rien. Il est dans sa bulle. Toi, tu sais, qu'il a toujours été gamin, que parfois, quand le bonheur est trop grand, il a du mal à se contenir. Sa joie déborde.

- _Tu t'arrêtes où ?_ demande-il.

- _Au prochain arrêt_, réponds-tu à contrecœur.

- _Nous aussi !_ s'extasie-t-il.

Tu souffles.

Non, pitié, pas eux ! Tu ne pouvais pas sortir du Magicobus et les voir là, comme un couple. Il ne pouvait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ça faisait déjà trop mal. Tu te lèves le premier, histoire de montrer que la conversation est close. Il te suit. L'autre le suit. Tu as l'impression que c'est une mauvaise farce. Tu sors du Magicobus et te mêle à la foule sans te soucier du reste. Tu espères au fond de toi qu'ils prendront une autre direction, près des bars bruyants. Mais non, ils marchent à tes côtés, sans souffler mot. Il te colle comme ton ombre.

Tu choisis brusquement une nouvelle direction. L'autre prend celle opposée. Curieux, tu jettes un regard par-dessus ton épaule.

Il est là. Il vous regarde tous les deux, prenant des chemins différents.

Des gens passent des deux côtés sans s'arrêter. Il regarde l'autre partir, puis toi t'éloigner.

Il choisit alors de te courir après.

Il t'interpelle. Tu arbores un sourire satisfait et marche fièrement, la tête haute. Il te rattrape et se poste juste devant toi. Il reprend son souffle et tu l'observes, amusé. Tu arques un sourcil et esquisse un petit sourire.

- _Je… Je connais un pub sympa… pas… pas très loin_, prononce-t-il d'une voix hachée par son récent effort physique. _On pourrait boire un verre, si tu en as envie._

Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas très tard et tu as diablement envie de rire avec lui dans ce bar. Mais ta fierté te l'interdit. Il n'avait qu'à continuer à courir !

- _Je n'ai pas soif._

Et tu te tires.

Voilà, ce soir, il n'aura rien du tout : ni toi, ni l'autre. Ni la baise, ni la compagnie. Tu te la joues irrésistible. Tu te dis que tu as bien fait. Ça lui fera les pieds, à ce con. Et ce soir, il t'a fait un magnifique cadeau :

A présent, tu sais que tu peux encore tout obtenir de lui, qu'il te suffirait juste de claquer des doigts pour l'avoir.

Après tout, l'amour est un jeu dont nous ignorons les règles.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines après, tu ne peux pas résister. Tu lui envoies un message pour lui dire que tu voudrais bien déjeuner avec lui, un de ces jours. Il te propose demain. Tu confirmes. Vous allez enfin vous dire des choses… vous parler… vous sentir… vous effleurer. Tu et Il savent que le déjeuner n'est qu'un prétexte.<p>

Il est là et il pleut. Ton cœur se serre parce que ça te rappelle votre première virée en amoureux. Il pleuvait aussi. Il sourit en te voyant et rabat sa capuche sur sa tête. Tes cheveux sont trempés en cinq minutes. Vous vous regardez. Il hésite, puis craque. Un baiser s'échoue sur ta joue. Il te dit que tu sens bon. Tu souris faiblement. Son air jovial s'assombrit quand ses yeux tombent au niveau de ton cou.

- _Elle est à qui cette écharpe ?_

L'écharpe, tu la trouves belle – simple succession de rayures rouges, marrons, noires et blanches. Tu baisses la tête et regarde le morceau de tissus avant de répondre tout simplement :

- _A moi, pourquoi ?_

Il fait sa mine méfiante et tu as sourire désarmant quand tu comprends :

-_ Es-tu jaloux_ ? susurres-tu sous les murmures de la pluie.

- _Eh bien, j'aurais préféré savoir que tu sortais déjà avec quelqu'un_, admet-il.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu ne couches pas avec… avec ce type, d'abord ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?_

_- Je ne sais plus._

_- Menteur !_ ris-tu alors que tu prends son bras pour marcher à ses côtés. _On mange quoi, ce midi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous. Ce que tu veux._

_- Mmh, d'accord : je vais choisir parce que toi, tu es un éternel indécis._

_- C'est terriblement faux !_ se scandalise-t-il.

_- Bien sûr que c'est vrai !_

Vous vous chamailler autour de personnes de votre école. Eux qui ne se doutaient pas que vous vous connaissiez. Vous riez. Il te prend ton écharpe et la porte. Il se l'approprie un moment et te propose un restaurant, au hasard. Finalement, tu te laisses guider. Vous vous asseyez à une table. Vous commandez. Il te dit d'emblé vouloir payer pour toi. Tu refuses. Tu lui dis que tu n'es pas encore pute à ce point. Il te sourit. Tu le fais tomber à la renverse.

On vous apporte votre repas. Il semble déboussolé. Il a choisi un traiteur asiatique et ne sait pas comment manger avec les baguettes. Tu pestes. Tu l'insultes. Il rit de ton impatience. Il demande une fourchette. Tu le plains, lui et sa logique à deux mornilles.

Vous mangez en parlant de choses et d'autres – de bons prétextes pour être ensemble. Finalement, tu veux le faire rire un peu. Tu racontes une anecdote qui t'es arrivée il y a un an de cela. Il te fixe un long moment après la chute de la plaisanterie. Puis, il est prit de spasmes et explose de rire. Tu lui demandes ce qu'il a.

Mais le rire est communicatif. Vous avez mal au ventre à force de rire. Il est rouge. Il hoquète parfois, pour respirer. Tu essuies des larmes. C'est vrai que c'était très drôle. Vous riez en payant l'addition. Vous sortez en titubant, sous le poids de l'euphorie.

Il te remercie. Tu lui souffles que ça t'as détendu. Tu t'éloignes doucement. Au fond, tu as envie qu'il te retienne. Il ne le fait pas et te regarde partir.

Cette fois, il ne te court pas après.

Echec et mat, mon amour.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, il t'invite chez lui. Ça n'a pas changé. Tu entres, un peu ému. Tu l'entends déposer ses clefs quelque part, derrière toi. Tes yeux voyagent d'un objet à un autre et tu souris. Son chat file entre tes jambes – le spectateur muet de votre idylle depuis le début. Tu caresses distraitement son pelage et tu arpentes la pièce voisine. Tu te figes. Sur la table s'épanouit un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Tu sens son souffle contre ta nuque.<p>

- _Quand nous étions encore ensemble, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en offrir. Je voudrais me rattraper, pour toutes les choses bien que j'aurais dû faire. Vas-y, touche-les. Elles sont pour toi…_

Tu souris. On ne t'avait jamais offert de fleurs, d'ailleurs. Tu fronces des sourcils. Tu te dis qu'elles sont terriblement trop belles. Tu te demandes ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Tu effleures une corole du bout des doigts. Tu fais volte-face. Il est là, appuyé contre l'arcade du living-room, la mine inquiète.

- _Tu aimes ?_

Tu acquiesces.

-_ Merci_, souffles-tu. _Elles sont… Enfin, la plupart des gens auraient dit magnifiques, mais moi… je ne dirai pas ça. Elles sont parfaites, c'est tout._

Tu as envie de l'étreindre alors qu'il souffle de soulagement. Il te sourit et te désigne la table. Les couverts sont déjà mis. Il a pris son temps.

Tu souris : il a inversé la place de la fourchette et du couteau.

Il t'apporte le plat qu'il a préparé lui-même. Tu souris. Il cuisine si rarement. Il s'assoit.

- _Mange,_ dit-il avec un sourire désarmant. _Tu verras, c'est bon : j'ai goûté._

_- Oh, toi, tu veux niquer ! Les roses, le repas… la musique, en plus… Je parie que si je vais dans ta chambre, je trouve déjà les capotes._

Il hausse des épaules, contrarié.

- _Non, je voulais juste te faire plaisir… Je… Je vais chercher l'eau._

Il se lève et disparait un moment dans la pièce voisine.

Tu viens de te prendre une claque. Quoi ? Il ne voulait pas te baiser et te jeter ? Il veut quoi alors ? Pourquoi les roses ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Il pourrait avoir qui il veut ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu l'as vexé. Il était sincère et tu ne l'as pas senti.

Quand il revient pour s'assoir à tes côtés, tu presses doucement sa main et lui souris. Tu lui dis que c'est bon. Vous mangez, en silence. Tu ne voulais pas le blesser. Ça te fait toujours aussi mal de le voir mal.

A la fin du repas, il fait le gentilhomme. Il te fait une courbette pour t'amuser et te dis de laisser ici tes couverts. Vous vous rendez dans sa chambre qui ébruite les souvenirs d'un amour déchu. Naturellement, tu te laisses tomber sur le lit en souriant.

Ici est née votre histoire.

Un carré de ciel se découpe au travers la fenêtre.

Il s'allonge à tes côtés et te déchausse. Tu le laisses faire, comme une marionnette. Tu ris en évoquant des souvenirs. Vos mains s'effleurent. Vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux. Il te sourit. Tu as envie de capturer ses lèvres. Tu as envie de tomber amoureux. Mais tu te souviens qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il t'a fait souffrir le martyr. Ta haine te submerge tout à coup, te faisant chavirer la tête la première.

C'est à lui de souffrir à présent.

Lentement, tu le déshabilles. Il te demande si tu es sûr de toi. Tu ne réponds pas et le met à nu. Tu te dévêtis et commences à onduler des hanches. Peu à peu, tu évoques des souvenirs, des moments clefs de votre existence à deux.

- _Tu t'en souviens, mon amour ?_ murmures-tu contre sa peau.

Il ne te reconnait plus et te demande à quoi tu joues. Tu ne joues pas. Il commence à le comprendre. Lentement, tes doigts longent son torse puis descendent.

- _Tu ne connais pas le nouveau moi_, chuchotes-tu au creux de son oreille. _Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. J'ai changé._

_- Je… Je ne te suis plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point tu m'as fait mal._

Alors que tes mots martèlent dans son crâne, tu instaures un langoureux va-et-vient. Tu veux lui faire plaisir et mal à la fois. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Tu es ravis. C'était ce que tu cherchais.

Il jouit de son infortune.

Tu te retires.

Tu t'habilles.

Et tu te tires.

Alors que tu descends les escaliers de son immeuble, la porte de son appartement s'ouvre. Il est là, les cheveux emmêlés, un jogging rapidement enfilés. Ses yeux sont perdus quelque part entre l'orgasme et l'incrédulité.

- _Tu ne prends pas les roses ?_ prononce-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- _Ce ne sont pas les roses qui vont me rendre plus propre_, réponds-tu avec dureté.

Tu le regardes une dernière fois. Puis tu t'en vas.

A présent, vous êtes quittes :

L'amour t'a transformé en monstre sans cœur et tu en es fier. La passion a dénaturé tes traits et bafoué ton image originelle.

Adieu, innocence.


End file.
